According to a processing distribution system of a background art, loads are distributed by determining a network path which is used by a unit of a processing program in order to increase an I/O transfer efficiency. Also, a processing performance of a processing distribution system is improved by determining a number of network paths which are used for realizing an aimed processing performance by editing and analyzing information showing a past processing result as statistical analysis information (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-200253).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-200253 describes a processing system which prevents a reduction in a throughput of transactions that occur by concentrating a load on a specific communication resource and a specific server resource by using information of presence/absence of a failure, a load, and an operational state of the communication resource in a database load distribution processing system that distributes loads of accesses to distributed databases that are managed by plural servers. Thereby, an efficiency of processing transactions can be increased.